


Promise of Tomorrow

by clearascountryair



Series: Magnificence [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, really just fitzsimmons talking about sex for 1500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: In which Fitz can't keep his mouth shut and Jemma doesn't want him to





	Promise of Tomorrow

She might have been a bit more embarrassed about just how much her alcohol tolerance had dropped if Daisy hadn’t been so much worse.  Drinks, or anything remotely recreational, were limited, so when May walked up to Jemma, Daisy, and Elena sitting alone in the rec room and dropped two six-packs in front of them, no one had even contemplated saying no.  There hadn’t been much talking, they didn’t have a social life outside of each other anymore, and, when only an hour after they begun, Daisy stood up and immediately announce what sounded suspiciously like “Lol, no,” and sat back down again, even May hadn’t been able to contain her laughter.  Turning to Jemma and Elena she had asked,

“Will you help the other lightweight to her room?”

And both of them had responded, “Yes!”

And that was  how, after three rounds of “Rock, Paper, Scissors,” Jemma and Elena were walking towards Jemma’s room, far too tipsy for how early in the evening it was, debating the medical implications of Elena’s powers.  They were almost at Jemma’s room when they noticed a loud laugh coming from down the hall.

“Mack!”  Elena exclaimed, and grabbed Jemma wrist to pull her towards their destination.  When they got to her room, they found Fitz sprawled across the bed, face down, as Mack sat at the desk, laughing uncontrollably.  Jemma immediately walked to the bed and flung herself down across Fitz, earning a soft “ _Umph_ ” from both of them.  Elena sat down on Mack’s lap and cupped his face in her hands.

“What’s so funny?

Mack shook his head, still laughing, and dropped his face to her shoulders.  Jemma poked Fitz’s arm.

“Is it you?”

Fitz groaned and Mack continued to laugh.  “Are you guys drunk?”

Elena shrugged.  “Maybe.”

Mack stood, pulling Elena up with him.  “We’ll leave you to it, then.”

“I wanna know what’s so funny.”

“I’ll tell you when we’re home.  Good luck!”

Jemma rolled over in time to see Mack and Elena’s retreating backs.  “Good luck for what?” she shouted after them, but they closed the door before she could fully get the words out.  Sighing, she maneuvered herself so that she was lying on her back next to Fitz.  She grabbed one of his arms and draped it over her middle and began pushing her head against his pillow so that he was forced to lift it and look at her.  She grinned.

“Hi.”

Fitz kissed her nose in response before burying his face in her neck.

“What happened?  You have to tell me.”

Fitz shook his head.

“Fitz,” Jemma said.  “Fitz, Fitz, Fitz!  I thought we were working on communication.  And not hiding things from our girlfriends.”

Fitz snorted into her hair.  “That’s a low blow,” he said.  “Way too soon.”

She hummed in half agreement and fell silent for several minutes, tracing patterns on Fitz’s back as he laid unresponsive on top of her.

“Oh!” She exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence.  “We could be kissing.  We’re doing that again now.”

To her pleasure, Fitz laughed and raised his head.  “I miss you trying to seduce me when you’re drunk.”

Jemma pouted. “Tipsy,” she corrected.  “Now, you have a choice, Fitz.  You can tell me what was so funny or you can kiss me.”

Fitz smiled and pressed his lips softly against hers.

“No,” Jemma whined against his lips.  “Other type of kiss--”

She broke off as Fitz slipped his tongue into her.  She tangled her hands in his hair as he shifted so that he was lying fully on top of her, whining slightly until he let his whole weight rest on her.  She spread her legs slightly, bending her knees, and moaning slightly when he sucked lightly on her tongue.  Immediately breaking off the kiss, Fitz burst out laughing.

Jemma found herself once again pouting.  “That’s sexy,” she said.  “Not funny.”

“I know.”  Fitz turned to kiss her cheek, still laughing.  “Always sexy.”

“Fi- _itz_ , do you even know the last time we had sex?”

“Before we even realized May was an LMD?”

Jemma nodded.  “That was four months ago.  A little more.”

“I know.”

“I miss organisms.”  She paused.  “Wait, orgasms.”

Again, Fitz burst out laughing.

Jemma smiled.  “Okay, maybe that was a little funny.”

“You’re cute when you’re drunk.”

“I’m sexy.”

“Ehhhh.”

Jemma whacked his arm.  “Fitz!  Now you have to tell me what’s so funny.”

Fitz sighed and rolled off her, lying beside her and cradling her in his arms.  “Are you sure?  Are you totally sure you just don’t want to lie here, nice and comfortable in my arms, too drunk to remember all our traumas?  You’re pushing thirty, don’t you deserve one nice sleep?”

Jemma grinned.  “Will you fuck me?”

“Probably not.”

“Hm.”  Jemma fell silent and began tracing her finger in patterns up and down Fitz arm where it draped over her stomach.

“You know what’s-his-name?”  Fitz asked.  “The leery one?”

“Tom.”

“Yeah, him.  So he’s being extra gross today while Mack and I are eating dinner.  Calling you pretty and sexy and all that--”

“I am pretty.  And sexy.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you want leery Tom graphically explaining exactly what he thinks you’ll look like when he titty-fucks you.”

Jemma shrieked and immediately moved Fitz’s arm to lie protectively over her breasts.  “No!  What did you do?”

“Threw up in my mouth a bit.”

“Fitz!”

“Well, I was kind of in shock.  So I just stared and he goes ‘Yeah, that’s something I really miss from Earth.’ And Mack, bless him, deadpans, ‘Titty-fucking?’ and if that’s where it ended, hearing Mack say ‘titty-fucking’ with a straight face would have made the whole thing worth it.”

Jemma pressed her face into Fitz’s collarbone, her whole body shaking with laughter.  “I don’t want to know where this is going.”

Fitz grinned.  “Just you wait.  So, leery Tom says ‘I mean, you know, just fucking.  And she--’ meaning you ‘seems like she’d be a good one.’”

“Did you tell him I’m taken?”  When Fitz didn’t respond, she poked his side.  “Fitz?”

“Kind of.”

“Fitz!  What did you say?”

Fitz swallowed audibly.  “Something along the lines of, ‘You know my favorite Earth activity?  Going down on Jemma.’”

“Fitz!”  Jemma sat up and stared at him wide-eyed.

“I know, okay, I’m sorry.  But Mack’s got my back, you know?  So he says he pretty sure that’s your favorite Earth activity too.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“I know but I’m not finished.”  Fitz sighed and rolled closer to her, wrapping himself awkwardly around her body and pressing his face into the small of her back.  

Jemma reached down to rub his side.  “I’m having trouble believing that this gets worse.”

“Ha.  Well, leery Tom just kind of blinks for a moment and I’m ready for him to say something really vulgar so I can hit him and then he just stares over my shoulder.”

“Oh, no.”

“Yeah, and Coulson is right _fucking_ there.”

Again, Jemma shrieked.  “No!”

“Yeah, that was my reaction exactly.  Well, and then just kind of leaving.”

“How do you kind of leave?”

“I walk out of the room and can still hear Mack laughing so I have to get back and get him.  That’s how I kind of leave.”

Jemma doubled over, shaking with laughter.  “I’m telling this story to everyone I know.”

“You know five people.  Also, your face is on my arse.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

They stayed like that for a while, both too tired to move into a more comfortable position.

“Fitz,” Jemma said finally.  “If you miss going down on me so much, why aren’t you now?”

Fitz wiggled slightly and pulled her down so they were lying next to each other again.  “You’re drunk.”

“In the morning?”

Fitz smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her forehead.  “Yeah, go to sleep and I promise I’ll go down on you in the morning.”

“Before work?”

Fitz nodded, rubbing his hand in soothing circles over her back. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and snuggled closer against him.

“Fitz,” she said softly, after several minutes of silence.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad we’re kissing again.”

He squeezed her tight.  “Me, too, Jemma.  Me, too.”

Still dressed in her work clothes, Jemma let herself curled into him and, too drunk to think about their space exile or the traumas of their past or anything but the promise of tomorrow, she fell asleep.

 

(And, the next morning, Fitz stayed true to his word, rubbing his thumb over her cheek and kissing her shoulder until, eyes still closed, she murmured, “I’m awake enough, please” and lightly pushed his head down along her body.

At first, he stuck to feather light kisses across her body, continuing until she lifted her head and said, “I said I was glad we were kissing again, not that I don’t want to do anything else.”

And, laughing, he draped one of her legs over his shoulder and announced that he was going to make up for four orgasm-less months)

 

(And he did)


End file.
